Watch out for the Mistletoe
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla helps Hannah host a party.Mikiley femslash oneshot.I don't know why I decided to walk slow... well, was it because I was debating on whether or not I should pretend to forget that there is a mistletoe there? Or is it because she slowed down too?


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hannah Montana**

My daddy and I wanted to have a christmas party and someone on the staff of my stage crew said that we should have a celeb party, ofcourse that meant Mikayla was invited and she asked if she could help us host it, being the angel that she is. Everyone had to bring a present for a donation to little kids that couldn't have a christmas, and we also had to play secret santa... AND ontop of that, we all had the option to choose one special person that we liked the most that was attending, and give them a present.Lucky for me, I got to be Jake's secret santa, so I just gave him a Hannah Montana comforter as a joke... I bet he'll actually sleep with it though.

I stood in the doorway and watched as Mikayla walked into the building with an armful of presents. I leaned against the doorway, waiting to see how long it would take her to notice that I was standing here, or that Hannah was. She walked over to the donation box and dropped a present in, and then to the huge tree and bent over to set the rest of them down. I didn't mean to keep watching when she bent over, and I didn't realize that I was staring untill she stood back up... _She looks a little prettier in person than I remember._

She turned around and locked eyes with me, even though she was about a yard away she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything I interrupted her."Listen Mikayla... Why don't we just try to get along for the party, okay? I mean, I think there are going to be a couple kids running around that belong to some of the celebs that'll be here and they don't want to hear people arguing... " I fidgeted with my sleeve before adding on,"And It's christmas?" In a squeaky and surprisingly small voice. _Wow, since when do I get nervouse around her? _

She stayed silent for a second with a blank look on her face and then looked me up and down. She nodded and said, "Thanks for inviting me, um, I don't want to sound rude or anything but Could you move, because there is a mistletoe right above you and I need to go through." I smiled and moved out of the way, before she went into the other room she stopped and looked at me."That thing is just trouble... someone is going to get caught under it tonight and I'm gonna feel bad for the poor suckers that do." We both laughed and she said she'd see me later on after she helps in my dad in the kitchen. It felt good to laugh with her, I've never done it before so that's probably why I felt that little pang in my stomach, and why I laughed a little harder than usual.

I sighed and started walking around the room, waiting for people to arrive, greet them, and then wait for more people and do the same thing. A party isn't much fun when you're the first one there and you have to wait for everyone to show up. It kind of sucks to host one because you have to help set everything up and it seems like you are there forever and then once everyone leaves you have to take care of everything. One by one everyone showed up and around eight o'clock we decided it was time to pass out presents.

"Hannah, Mikayla, There are a few presents that are out back through the kitchen, could you get them and put them under the tree so we can start?" We both nodded and headed towards the doorway, but Mikayla grabbed my waist and I stopped instantly..._What the heck? _"Whoa there cowgirl, hold on a sec I get to go before you." She said in a friendly tone and then pointed upwards.I was confused at first then realised..._Oh, right, the mistle oe duh._

We both laughed and then after she went through the doorway I followed. There was a tiny pile of presents on a table so I walked over and picked up half of them and she picked up the rest, She almost dropped one, so I rested the pile I was holding, on my knee, while I caught the on that was falling. "Whoo, thanks Hannah, that was close." Her face was red... she couldn't have been blushing, she was probably just embarrased because she was being clumsy...

She was walking next to me and we were about to enter the doorway when I grabbed her this time... She stopped and raised an eyebrow, wondering why I grabbed her wrist. "Sorry, didn't mean to grab it that hard, it's just, you know, the mistletoe." I blushed... why, nothing embarrasing happened? "Oh, right, that'd be kinda hard to kiss you with a bunch of presents between us." She shook her head as she giggled and let me go ahead of her and we handed out all the presents to the kids and their celebrity parents sitting around, waiting for something amazing to happen.

I loved listening to all of the kids yelling and running around, excited when they open their presents, and the celebrities going,"come on,who was my santa? I need to thank them." All of them knew who their secret santas were and every single one pretended to be oblivious. That's just the way it works. I didn't have anyone special to bring a present for, so I just got my daddy a guitar pick signed by the lead singer of rascal flats, I can't remember what his name is, but he loves him anyways.

I thought all of the presents were gone from under the tree, so I sat down for the first time since I arrived at the building. God am I exhausted from running back and forth with food, drink, decorations, and the before mentioned presents. Mikayla walked up to me and smiled, well it looked kind of like a smirk to me, unlike any of her other ones. I didn't remember her putting her hair into a ponytail either... she almost looked like a regular person instead of a glam superstar. I like Mikayla the person, I could get used to this. I stood up and smiled back.

"Do you need anymore help?" I asked her, she didn't answer, she just kept that adorable smirk and shook her head._Adorable? _She had her hands behind her back and she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Looks like somebody likes you, Hannah." She pulled back right after I shivered, I've never been that close to her before. She pulled her hand out from behind her back and she was holding a present... _Someone got me a present?Must have been my daddy... wow we really do think alike. _I wrinkled my nose and gently took the gift from her.

Our fingertips brushed and I couldn't help but notice that her smirk faultered slightly and she turned a tiny shade of red. _What was that about? _I could feel her watching me as I looked for any sign of who it was from. It was slightly small, square, and just red wrapping paper, no design or anything... my daddy usually has santa on everything that he wraps... even my birthday presents, so it can't be from him. I hesitate and decide that maybe I should open it. "Oh, there's a card too." She said excitedly and handed it to me. Well, maybe that will explain it, I sighed as I took it from her, and set the gift down so could open that first.

It was a Hannah Montana christmas card, and I opened it and it sang 'rocking around the christmas tree'. I couldn't help but laugh when I opened it. In the card it said_,"Merry christmas Hannah, I chose this card out of all of the millions of christmas cards out there, simply because you're my favorite popstar, and there was no way I could find a card that was cooler than one with Hannah Montana on it... I hope you like my gift, yes it's a little corny, but It was the best I could think of. Love, Me" _

I smiled, I was a little self concious because She was still watching me, she probably just wanted to see what it was that I got. I picked the gift up again and opend it. It was beautiful. It was a silver, heartshaped lockett with a rose on the front of it. I opened it, and it was engraved, 'One in a million', _Ofcourse _I thought as I giggled. I really think that I could like, whoever it is that gave this to me. I pulled the necklace out of the box and asked Mikayla to help me put it on.

I gathered my hair together so that it wasn't in the way, and handed the necklace to her. She went behind me and brought the chain over my head so that it was around my neck, she cleared her throat for some odd reason, and then gulped hard. She finally locked the clasp and fingered the chain of the necklace from behind me, pulling the locket out of my shirt. _Should she have noticed that it landed in there in the first place?_

People had started leaving and there were only a few left, so we started picking up the wrapping paper that the kids had thrown everywhere. Ofcourse someobody must have thought it was funny to have only one trashcan... in the kitchen... of all places. So we both headed towards the kitchen with our trashbag full of paper, and we were almost to the entrance when we slowed down. I don't know why I decided to walk slow... _well, was it because I was debating on whether or not I should pretend to forget that there is a mistletoe there? Or is it because she slowed down too?_

I decided to just keep walking and see what happens, and right before I got to the doorway..."Watch out for the mistle toe." She said wisely. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Thanks, I can't believe I forgot again." I walked through it and she followed shortly after. I waited for her in the middle of the room, it just felt right to wait for her, kind of like we were suddenly friends or something. We both set the bags by the trashcan and started walking again, she was really close to me and we accidentally brushed hands, it was like we sort of held hands for a nano-second, I can't really explain it, but boy did it make me blush.

I looked at my feet and kept walking, trying to think of anything to say. "So has anyone been caught under that thing yet?" I stopped and looked up at her and she didn't say anything, she just had that same smirk on her face that she had earlier when she gave me my present. "What?" I asked her as she stepped closer. "Look up." She said simply... _oh no...I didn't ... _I looked up and realized that I wasn't paying attention, and we had stopped right under the mistletoe. _Why? We managed to avoid it all night, why all of a sudden as soon as I get a little distracted ...I forget about it?_

She's biting her lip and looking at me. I looked around and I guess everyone had left, except my dad, probably seeing everyone to their cars. I swallowed and shakily put my hands on her waist. She locked eyes with me and put her hands around my neck... we leaned in and our eyes started to close. Her lips touched mine once,wait twice,and my mouth seemed to open a little on its own, I think she liked it though because, when my back hit the door frame a second ago, it was because she was stepping forward and now her hips are against mine...

hard against mine, and it feels really good, especially since she's now wetting my lips with her tongue... _woah, her tongue? And why did I just moan?_ I just realized that I had moaned and granted entrance to her. _Why? I have no clue, but I'm glad I did. _It seemed like her tongue was everywhere,rubbing against my lips,my teeth, the inside of my cheeck, and then massaging mine back and forth, roughly and then softly,switching every now and then. _oh god she's amazing. _I didn't want to, but I broke the kiss because I needed to breathe. We were both breathing heavily and our faces were red.

"Wow." That's all I could say. "I know." Was all she said back. "I mean... it was..." I didn't know how to word it, and I didn't know if she liked it as much as I did. "Amazing? Horrible? Disgusting?" She asked, in a voice that sounded a little sad. "Amazing." I breathed, and then rested my forhead against hers, hoping she didn't mind my sudden light headedness. There was a long silence untill she spoke again...

"So, since you know for sure that the person who got you the lockett likes you now... do you think you like them to?" _What? When did I even find out who gave it to me, let alone if they li- Ohhhh, I get it. _"I don't just like you Mikayla... " I paused and smiled. "I think you're on in a million." I couldn't hold it in... I let out a slight giggle. "Ohh shoosh it, it's not that funny." She said as she playfully smacked my shoulder and then smiled and pecked me on the lips once again... thank god I forgot to watch out for the mistletoe.


End file.
